Ultears Pain
by EclipseHeartfilla
Summary: Gray looks for Ultear, because he fell in love with her. Ultear is granted her time back and becomes young again. One shot.


Gray couldn't stop looking he had to keep looking for the women he loved. Ultear, was granted her time back and was becoming young again, she went from 80 to 30 and she was still going younger. Ultear was currently staying at her mom's old house practicing her time magic and honing in on her skills. She like always was perfect with her magic. She strikes a tree with her orb. When Gray heard a old women moved in to UL's house he knew it was Ultear. He found her siting on her mom's favorite rocking chair. "Ultear..." he whispered. He woke her up slowly, "Huh Gray what are you doing here!" "Ultear I need you to join Fairy tail with me" "Why?" she asked "Because I love you Ultear you're the girl I have always loved." He said afraid of rejection. "What about that water mage Juvia?" "She doesn't hold a candle to you Ultear she has a crush on me, I think of her as my sister." "Even with a life time she couldn't make me fall in love with her, because I already fell for you." Finally the time mage gave up arguing and said "I love you too Gray." "What was that" he asked? "I love you gray" she said again. He kissed her on the lips while saying "I heard you the first time" "So are we a couple now?" I said nervously. "Yeah I guess." Said Gray with a hand on his head he was blushing. It was cute since Gray doesn't usually show emotions.

"Give me time to get ready, and then I'll join Fairy tail okay?" "Sure." He said.  
She looked at her mom's picture, and let a tear fall. "Don't worry she would love the person you grown up to be." "I know" she said sadly. She placed the picture frame carefully into her bag. "Let's get going" she said sadly. While on the way to fairy tail we got attacked by bandits. "Ultear stay back!" He shouted standing in front of me protectively. There were 10 bandits, all of them were mages. Gray tried using is ice magic but they blocked it with their own magic. Then one of the bandits spoke "Why don't you stop protecting your weak little girlfriend." That made me mad "are you sure you should be saying that to an ex wizard saint?" Their eyes widened "You must be bluffing." He shouted. "Wanna bet?" "Arc of time!" "Flash forward!" All the weak mages were down in one shot. "Great Ultear like always your magic is really powerful!" I blushed "thank you."

Fairy tail  
"Hi guys I brought a new recruit!" Gray shouted. "Isn't that a Grimore heart member?" "Not anymore" I said proudly. Natsu came at me with a flaming hand, "you're that person who smells like a girl but is a man!" Ultear sweatdrops "that was a disguise." He used a fire dragon roar, Gray jumped in and said "Ice make shield!" "You will not land a finger on the girl I love!" I was blushing like crazy "Wh-" Natsu was cut off. "Juvia will not stand for this" There was the water mage and she was angry. She was boiling literally. "Juvia challenge Ultear-san to a battle outside the guild." "Sure, some needs to teach you that gray is mine." I said smirking.

Juvia vs Ultear  
"Juvia doesn't know what magic you use but I'm not going easy!" "Water slicer!" I did a cartwheel to dodge I knew I couldn't use my time magic since the orb would go right inside her. I had an idea, I ran flipping and cartwheeling and back flipping. Dodging all of attacks flawlessly, she was being fueled by anger. And her attacks were sloppy and easy to dodge. I decided, I was going to finish her, I put my hand on her face and froze her. "Good job Ultear" I heard gray yell. "Juvia understands now, Gray-sama will never be Juvias." "Juvia approves of you two being a couple." "But make sure you don't hurt Gray-sama." "Or Juvia will go after you!" I giggled at the last part "Thank you Juvia for accepting me and Gray." I went inside to get my Fairy tail mark. "Hello my names Mira where would you like your stamp?" This is the demon Mira she looks so nice, "Umm I'll have it on my chest and blue just like Gray." "Waah so romantic you guys make an adorable couple." I blushed "Thanks Mira" I said. I and Gray became partners, he left team Natsu to become my partner.

70 years later  
I lived a happy life with Gray, we had kids and grandchildren. Sadly he died a few years ago. "I miss him so much" I thought  
"But I have to continue living, for my children and my friends" putting my hand on my fairy tail mark. I placed the knife down, I'm sorry gray you'll have to wait a bit longer before I join you. I know from the sky that Gray was smiling and watching over me.


End file.
